Япония
Япония |Имя на родном языке = :日本 |Рождение = 1953 |Предшественник = Американская Япония |Картинка = Japanball-0.png |Язык = Японский |Тип = Азиат |Форма правления = Конституционная монархия |Личность = Еретик-пацифист-любитель аниме |Столица = Токио |Религия = Синтоизм Буддизм |Организации = ООН |Друзья = США Нидерланды Франция Германия Великобритания ЕС Тайвань Вьетнам Моя вайфа Филиппины Палау НАТО АСЕАН Южная Корея |Враги = Китай ИГИЛ Северная Корея Россия Лаос Талибан Косово не Сербия |Нравится = Солнце, аниме, коты, каратэ, самураи, сумо, видеоигры, гейши, машины, манга, кимоно, школьная форма, тентакли, Хаяо Миядзаки |Не нравится = Землетрясение, цунами, американские ремейки аниме, северокорейские ракеты |Космос = Да |Упоротость = Кавай Кавай |Еда = Суши, роллы, рамен, унаги, темпуа, кайсэки, соба, шабу-шабу, окономияки, тонкацу, якитори}} Япония — персонаж Countryballs, тихий, имеет катану. Любит аниме, мангу, гуро и чай, иногда(почти всегда) представляет другие страны в стиле аниме. Некоторые считают Японию, как персонажа Countryballs странным, возможно из-за ушек, но мы то знаем, что действительно ей это нравится. Не любит Россию, потому что та не хочет отдавать острова. Изобрёл многие иномарки машин, которые стали мировыми брендами и может цениться наравне с марками Германии. Часто в комиксах предстает женского пола. Так же боится радиации, отправляясь в отпуск, берёт с собой счётчик Гейгера потому что боится что Беларусь облучит его радиацией. Есть армия, возможно роботов, но мы этого пока не знаем, так как использует только для самозащиты. Самые большие города — Токио, Мито, Иокогама, Сидзуока, Маэбаси, Фукусима, Синдай, Мариоко, Акита, Аомори, Сапорро, Вакканай, Китами, Кусирио, Когосима, Тоторри, Киото, Миядзаки, Хиросима, Нагасаки, Фукуока, Ниигата, Нагано, Наха, Мацуэ и Мацуяма. Также — его острова — Хоккайдо, Хонсю, Кюсю, острова Рюкю (Нансей) и Сикоку. История Современный период В конце 1860-х годов революции начали распространяться по всей стране, потому что сёгуны не могли защитить Японию, и она должна была модернизироваться, чтобы предотвратить использование западными государствами и захват японской территории. Сёгунат Токугава был заменен Домом восходящего солнца и современной конституционной монархией. В 1868 году Япония начала активно торговать и с другими европейскими страношарами, но в Германии, была жёлтая лихорадка (не настоящая болезнь). Япония быстро модернизировалась и стала единственной промышленно развитой не западной страной в мире. Он также начал создавать большую и современную армию и флот, используя его для захвата Окинавы в 1873 году и Курильских островов в 1875 году. Япония посмотрел на западные колониальные державы и начал подражать их поведению в Азии. В 1894 году он вступил в войну с Империей Цин и в следующем году одержал победу над отсталой Империей Цин, взяв в качестве наказания его территории Формозу, а также Циндао. В 1904-1905 гг. В русско-японской войне он воевал с Россией, и выиграл с подавляющей морской победой. Это был первый раз в современной истории, когда азиатская страна победила западную державу. Японская империя укрепила свой статус главной сверхдержавы Азии. Затем он отобрал половину Сахалина. В то время как Корея на протяжении веков была вассальным государством Китая, победа Японии изменила баланс в Азии. Япония была доминирующей силой. Таким образом, Япония аннексировала Корею, которая стала Японской Кореей. Япония проявила интерес к экстремальному рабству и подчинению своих (нежелательных) колоний, Японская Корея и Японский Тайвань, были изнасилованы в 1910 году. Когда в 1914 году началась Первая мировая война, он воевал с Великобританией и Францией в составе союзников, захватив китайскую колонию Германии - Циндао, и впоследствии получил место в Лиге Наций. Он также приобрел Маньчжурию, которая была марионеткой, а затем была полностью аннексирована как Маньчжоу-го в 1932 году. Но в 1930-х годах у него возник интерес к похищению Китая, что он и сделал в 1937 году перед своим новым союзником Германией. Германия напал и оккупировал Францию. Он также похитил Филиппины, Сингапур, Гонконг, Французский Индокитай, Ост-Индию, Бирму, Папуа Новую Гвинею, Малайзию и множество тихоокеанских островов. Тем не менее, они были "освобождены" США, который также разбомбил его в Хиросиме и Нагасаки. Япония была шокирована, потому что у него не было ядерных бомб. Это привело к единственному в истории времени, когда Япония сдалась иностранной державе. Описание О Японии Молодая дочь Японской Империи. Сама мать считает дочь странной из-за её пристрастий. За свою историю Япония сумела добиться выдающегося научного и экономического прогресса. Главная мечта Японии Вернуть Курилы, Сахалинск, Тайвань, отнять глину у России. Префектуры И того здесь 47 префектур. [[Хоккайдо|'Хоккайдо']]' (регион)' * Хоккайдо ' Тохоку (регион)' * Аомори * Ивате * Мияги * Акита * Ямагата * Фукусима [[Канто|'Канто']]' (регион)' * Ибараки * Тотиги * Гумма * Сайтама * Чиба * Токио * Канагава [[Тюбу|'Тюбу']]' (регион)' * Ниигата * Тояма * Исикава * Фукуи * Яманаси * Нагано * Гифу * Сидзуока * Айти Кансай (регион) * Миэ * Сига * Киото * Осака * Хиого * Нара * Вакаяма [[Тюгоку|'Тюгоку']]' (регион)' * Тоттори * Симане * Окаяма * Хиросима * Ямагути [[Сикоку|'Сикоку']]' (регион)' * Токусима * Кагава * Эхиме * Коти [[Кюсю|'Кюсю']]' (регион)' * Фукуока * Сага * Нагасаки * Кумамото * Оита * Миядзаки * Кагосима * Окинава Отношения Друзья * Аруценчин-кун — О БОЖЕ ОН СТАР, Я ТЕБЯ ЛЮБЛЮ ЗА ЭТО!!! Шучу...Аргентина моложе даже меня. * Ōшуренго-сан, Индонезия-кун, Фириппины-кун — они любят мой кавай. * Парау-кун — мой маленький блатик. Я однажды стащил его на 30 лет после ПМВ. Я помогал лазвивать его остлава, я научил его говолить по японски! Плюс у него много рюдей с японским плошлым. * Порутугасу-сенсей — ах, да, он - пелвая евлопейская страна, ступившая на мою землю первой, и тогда он познакомил меня с испорьзованием мушкетов. Период Сэнгоку становился скучным с плостыми мечами и луками. Он знает, что у нас есть опыт лаботы с полохом, поэтому он научил нас, как делать наши собственные мушкеты во влемя пелиода сэнгоку. * Маразия-кун — моя вайфу посетила её теллитолию. * Порандо-сан — со 100-летием! * Америка-сан — он может приезжать и поговорить! Хотя я нахожу странным, что, когда он считает меня за больного извращенца за изобретение тентаклей, он изобрел чёртовое изнасилование ВЕТКОЙ! в своей больной франшизе "ходячие мертвецы"!!! Ватаси слышал о твоём новом плизеденте, я надеюсь, что он плинесёт мир и плоцветание (его сын любит аниме!). И только чтобы узнать, США рюбит наши видеоиглы, поэтому я играю с ним покемонов и Супел Блатьев Малио. (Но у меня есть три пробремы, он продолжает называть покемонов "Покеймонами" и РЕМУВИТЬ РОГАНА ПАУРА, И ВЫ НУЖНЫ НАМ ДВАЖДЫ!!!), но мы помешаны на хороших отношениях. ** Кавай Гавай-кун — КАВАЙ РУЧШИЙ ШТАТ, БЕЗ СОМНЕНИЙ!!! И ещё лучшего тулистического отдыха!. Ещё извеняюсь за то, что напал на тебя. Если бы я выиграл Битву за Мидуэй против твоего отца, я бы удочелил тебя. ** Тенесишу-кун — О БОЖЕ, ОН НАСТОЯЩИЙ ЖЕМЧУГ ДРАКОНА, Я ТЕБЯ ЛЮБЛЮ!!! ** Массачусетсу-кун — только севел его рюбит. Он не рюбит аниме или каваи. * Маридивы-кун — я извияюсь за то, что уничтожил лодку Яахунбара. Я привожу тебе рис каждый год: 3 * Илан-сан — у нас была великая история. Он любит наши бленды машин, а что бы получить их он даёт мне нефть, мы рюбит котов тоже, но однако он друг этих чёлтовых коммунистов Китай и Лоссия. * АСЕАН-сан, Азума тимōру-кун, Папуаниугиния-сан, Соромонōстлова-сан — Верните Великую Восточноазиатскую Сферу Совместного Процветания! Торговые партнеры, просто торговые партнеры. * Буразиу-кун — мой южноамериканский друг. У него самое большое японское население за пределами Японии, и я также имею одно из самых борьших блазильских людей у себя на теллитолии. Он также любит аниме! Аригато. * Саривадолю-кун — Мой центрально-американский друг, которому я поставряю клутые штуки, и он также любит селиалы, аниме и видеоиглы! Я благодарю тебя за то, что ты получил нового президента в 2019 году. * Индо-сан — святое место Будды и еды. Блодит по нашему каваи и ненавидит этого Китаёзу. Отричный друг из ス ケ ベ (извращенец), пакта безопасности, так что СПАСАЙ, КАРРИ! В Токио было слишком много Индийцев, пожалуйста, уйдите ненадолго. Как рисовать Японию # Рисуем круг # Рисуем глаза азиата # Рисуем красный кружок в центре # Рисуем хвост и уши(Декорация Не обязательно) Галерея Арты Lord of the toilets by derpunderscore.png And many more ideas to come by key10panda.png Images фантазии Японии.jpg Япония-0.png Япония.png Япошка.png 10 июня.png Маньчжоу-го.jpg Japan godzilla by Mystery Taco.png Rest and Relax by pee nus19.png Old_2014_japanball_by_leolevahn_dcvc7lu-pre.jpg Clouuuuuud_by_daddysmith_dda0tif-pre.png JapanCorean.jpg КЯРК.jpeg Japaneseshar.jpg Showdown! by SomeDudem8.png 6 августа.png Lunch At Mt. Fuji by quiietjay.png 2 сентября.png 6 октября.png 24 ноября.png 15 декабря.png 13 декабря.png Japanball by KlavdiyGoesMeow.png japan_ball_by_hayabusa_0141.jpg neko_japan_by_mervofficial.jpg Japanball by Czechball.png double_japanball_by_ponyoponyoske.png for_my_old_friend_and_she_hates_it_by_alfredbeilschmidt.png clouds by laylasagna7.jpg Japan by FairyAngelKitty.jpg Japanball by LayLasagna7.jpg Japan and Korea by Swedenball.png Fuji by Mogidogi.png Japan by AaronC14.jpg G7 2018 by Hydroxideminus.png Japan at Shibuya by ExeExe.jpg The Birth of Japan by Teh Sauce Guy.png Hello from Japan by kay10panda.png Japans mellow afternoon by Bittlegeuss.png Looking Glass by flamingacid.png Rain in Tokyo by LordMikael7.png Evening at the Land of the Rising Sun by ScrambledToast519.png The book of freedom by Social Yoshi.png Pink by flaming_flamia.png family of japans in ww2 by vendingmichine.png Sakura Trees in Japan by LordMikael7.png Just Japan and nothing to say by Xiacunt.png Two Faces by Lars2703.png Japan in the sea by ItsDarkToday.png The Grand Escape by themg26.png Battle of the Yellow Sea by Kobayashi Kiyochika by Diictodom.png Oh Japan by owo__uwu__owo.png Sunshine by pew lazers.png Rough Times on a Red Planet by Social Yoshi.png Greater East by taongkalye.png Smoke by Lay-star.png Sushi and countryballs.png Chinese food.jpg Trade war by NOPEXDDD.jpg 6 октября.png Nara by diictodom.png Комиксы Черногория-Япония_(rus).png Мечты_японии.png Туризм.jpeg 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg en:Japanball Категория:Страношары Категория:Япония Категория:Страношары Азии Категория:Островные страношары Категория:Страношары-буддисты Категория:Страношары-синтоисты Категория:Страношары-японцы